Only We Know
by herbrightblueeyes
Summary: "She is the only one who gets to see this side of him, the kind and gentle boy who has overcome so much. He is stronger than anyone she knows, and warmer than anyone realizes; he is a secret she has kept and will keep for the rest of her life. She smiles at the thought." Modern AU, songfic, one-shot.


**A/N:** Many thanks goes to **enj412** for helping me with this one. I was re-reading _All of the Songs_ a few days ago and this came up. It's a sort of follow up to "Ours" (that's chapter 8, I think)  & was inspired by BANKS' _Fuck 'Em Only We Know_. Thank you in advance for reading. I appreciate the time you give to my stories. Leave a review if you like. :)

A note re: FYWB. I'm not really sure when I'll finish the next chapter. I'm about just halfway thru the first part of it, and I'm still working the night shift 4-5 days a week. I hope you guys understand. I'll be at ourblue-eyedheroine on Tumblr if you want sneak peeks and updates. You can also hit me up with prompts, song suggestions or if you just want to talk, that's great, too.

* * *

She jumps up to him as soon as the door of his dressing room clicks shut, arms flailing before anchoring themselves around the safety of his neck. He scoops her up, mouth going to the side of her throat on instinct. She starts to giggle, tiny bubbles of sound escaping her lips at the feel of his stubble on her skin.

"Sorry," Tobias says putting her down carefully, a shy smile on his face. "I've missed you so much, Tris. I thought you wouldn't make it." He draws her closer, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I thought so, too," she answers playing with the buttons of his shirt. "My flight was 40 minutes delayed. They said it was because of a storm or something but I think they're just covering up. I think they forgot to refuel the plane."

"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters." He smiles at her before leaning down and kissing her. It was soft and sweet at first, just lips brushing with light, teasing pecks that were both playful and intimate. Tobias told her once before how he loves kissing her. _"That works out fine for me. I love being kissed by you,"_ Tris remembers herself replying _, "and I also happen to love kissing you."_

"How long 'til the show?" She asks nibbling on his lower lip.

"30 minutes." He pulls away from her, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Her lips pull up in a smirk. "I'm thinking that's enough time." She slinks one hand under his arm, resting it on the small of his back before pulling him into a fiery kiss. Tobias smiles against her mouth, steers them towards the couch on the other side of the room. Both of them fall into one clumsy heap once they reach it. Tris promptly unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down to the backs of his thighs. He stood up and did the rest of the work, taking care of his shoes and socks, too.

"Is this why you wore a dress?" Tobias asks as he plays with the hem of her skirt before bunching the material at her waist. He bends down, kissing her stomach and tugging at the elastic band of her panties. The material is pulled down her legs and on the floor within seconds.

"Oh, you know," she chuckles as she kicks her ballet flats off, not caring where they land. "To give you easier access."

He looks at her, his eyes so full of love and adoration, and it knocks the air right out of her lungs, makes her forget all their worries the scrutiny they are under, the rumors, the big flies with magnifying lenses following them around judging every single word, every single move. In this moment, there's only the two of them.

"We'll have to be quick but I'll make it up to you later."

Tris nods unable to find her words. He lowers himself over her careful not to crush her with his weight. She reaches down between their bodies grasping and guiding his length to her entrance. They both let out a groan at the contact.

"Fuck," Tobias hisses pulling out by a fraction before sliding back into her. "So tight." He gains a steady rhythm, slipping one hand up to stroke at her swollen nub with learned fingers, coaxing her body higher, closer to release. Tris wraps her legs around his waist, rolls her hips against his hips, and he screws his eyes closed.

"You'll be the death of me, Tris Prior."

"It's a good way to go then."

Their lips crash together, their tongues tangling. He starts moving faster, and she clenches around him, body and mind spiraling into an inevitable climax. Gripping her hips, Tobias pushes deeper into her with relentless thrusts, reducing her into a writhing, wanting mess underneath him.

"Can't hold on…"

The words claw out her throat as pleasure tore through her, one thunderous wave after the other. Tobias covers her mouth with his swallowing all of her incomprehensible sounds. His movements have lost their fluidity, and she feels him twitch inside her, hears him call her name.

"I love you," he says, "I love you."

With a final plunge, he pulsed his release, emptying himself inside her. They're both sweaty, both smelling of each other, and she doesn't care.

Tobias collapses on top of her, heart thudding like a caged animal inside his chest, and his breaths coming out in shallow pants. She cradles his head to hold him closer, and the two of them remain like that until a loud knock breaks the silence of the room.

"Any minute now, lovebirds. Showtime in five." someone says from outside the door. Zeke. "And, Eaton you better put on a goddamned perfect performance out there. You lucky bastard."

Tobias doesn't answer, only shakes his head. Tris starts laughing. "I wish we had more time," he whispers against her shoulder.

"I almost always wish that." Tris moves damp hair away from his eyes. He lifts his head to gaze at her before kissing her temple.

"I know you're trying really hard to not be affected but what you read and hear about us but I know it gets to you sometimes. Trust me, it's the same thing for me. But that's all they could do, gossip and talk. This, us, what we have, this is ours, and I know I won't let them take this away." Tobias touches his forehead to hers, his arms tightening around her waist. "I love you, Tris, and you're worth everything."

She is the only one who gets to see this side of him, the kind and gentle boy who has overcome so much. He is stronger than anyone she knows, and warmer than anyone realizes; he is a secret she has kept and will keep for the rest of her life. She smiles at the thought.

"I love you, too," she tells him. "Always."

Tobias is right. What they have is theirs and theirs alone. Always have been, always will be.


End file.
